


Vignettes

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Little Bit of This and a Little Bit of That, Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me, a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of conversations and short scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Office Hours 24/7

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mishmash of things that are too short to stand on their own, but still may have some merit. All independent of each other. Many written when I had/have no ideas and turn to the alphabet challenge in an effort to keep writing. Some have actual titles, others I just used the word that I based the passage on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS is always there to assist.

Bruce taunted himself. "Geez Banner, you really stepped in it this time." 

It was 4 a.m. He was wide awake, and suffering an emotional crisis. Nothing new, but the cause of it sure was. He lay on his bed, in the suite Tony had insisted upon giving him. It's been three weeks. Much longer than Bruce had ever intended on staying. Under normal circumstances, he would have been long gone by now. But he had fast learned that nothing involving Tony Stark could ever be categorized as normal.

Bruce had always been able to walk away. There hadn't been a place on this earth that he couldn't give up in a heartbeat.

Or a person.

Until now.

"Honestly, what have you done?"

"Pardon me Dr. Banner, but I'm afraid I do not understand the question."

Bruce startled. He'd forgotten about the A.I. "Oh, I'm sorry JARVIS. I was actually talking to myself. I just didn't know I was doing it out loud."

"Quite alright, sir. Is there anything I can assist you with? I have a vast knowledge in matters concerning Mr. Stark."

"Who said it had anything to do with Tony?" Bruce replied a little too fast, and a little too defensively.

"Excuse my assumption, but it has been my experience that Mr. Stark being involved with, or the cause of, a given situation is usually high."

Bruce snorted. In the short time he's known Tony, he has absolutely no problem understanding that logic. "I appreciate the offer, but I think I need psychiatric help." he groaned. As if that would do any good. But he'd love to see the footage of the soul brave enough to try to help Hulk express his feelings.

"Although I have no traditional education, I do have access to every bit and byte of information on any subject, and I am capable of deductive reasoning." 

Tony was a genius. Hands down brilliant. "You are remarkable JARVIS."

"So I have concluded, sir." he replied flatly.

Bruce grinned wide, before sighing heavily. "I shouldn't be here JARVIS. I don't belong in this environment. It isn't safe for me, or for those around me." Bruce's go-to mantra.

"Mr. Stark has invited you into his home, sir."

"Ah, but Tony seems to have a deficiency in vitamin Self-Preservation." Bruce countered.

"Yet Mr. Stark would never put others at risk, sir."

Bruce paused a moment. "No, I suppose he wouldn't."

"Do you wish to stay, sir?"

For the first time in years Bruce could answer a definitive yes to that question. Tony had been lecturing him on the many merits of staying put. Daily. And as each day passed, Bruce was finding it harder and harder to challenge him on it. He was doing the work that he loved. He was surrounded by people whose company he enjoyed. People he cared about. And heaven help them they seemed to care about him, too. Bruce was happy. It was as if the pieces of his shattered heart had laid a path straight to New York, to this building and these people. To Tony. Every day felt as if another shard was being put back into place. It actually seemed possible that maybe one day, though scarred and slightly irregular, he might at least be whole again.

"I do." he replied simply.

"And Mr. Stark wishes you to stay?"

"So he tells me. Repeatedly."

"Then I am having difficulty in surmising the perceived problem in this scenario, sir."

It really wasn't so cut and dry. But maybe it didn't have to be as complicated as Bruce always braced himself for.

"I suppose it's possible that it wouldn't be a complete catastrophe if I stuck around for a while."

"It is within the realm of plausibility, sir."

Interesting. Having his dilemma analysed by an impartial third party actually made him feel a bit better.

"Thanks JARVIS."

"You are quite welcome, sir."

 

Bruce decided not to mention that he'd fallen in love as well. He'll just save that for the next session.


	2. Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce would like a break from his inner voice.

Noise. That's what Tony calls it when Bruce tries to explain it to him.

"It's just noise, Bruce. Like bad elevator music, you've got to tune it out. Focus on something else."

"It's not that simple." Bruce would sigh.

How do you ignore years of self-loathing? How do you tune out the constant stream of chastisements that have been flowing through your brain for so long now that you don't remember what silence sounds like?

Bruce would prefer any other noise to this. A jackhammer, a car alarm, nails on a chalkboard even. But he hasn't found any sound that can drown out the unwelcome vibrations of his conscience.

So the days of his new life turned into weeks, and then months. And he didn't realize it at first, but there was one sound that began to cut through the racket in his mind. It dawned on him one evening when he and Tony were watching some silly reality show. Tony found it deeply amusing, as was evidenced by his continual fits of laughter.

That sound alone would fill Bruce's brain.

After testing his theory repeatedly, he found it to be true. Tony's laughter not only made Bruce feel good, it also chased away even his most unpleasant thoughts. Pushed them right out of his head. A carefree sound from the person he'd come to care about the most.

Tony was right after all.

Maybe he would let Tony know that. Someday.


	3. You Don't Need Much Light To See The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "candle".

Tony was a romantic at heart. In public he'd roll his eyes and feign distaste for mushy sentimental crap. But deep down he was a softie. So after weeks of circling each other, testing, experimenting, trying to figure out if they had the same thing on their minds, Tony had had enough. He finally asked Bruce out for a proper date.

Being that they were who they were would add to the awkwardness of a first date, so Tony opted to have dinner come to them. He arranged for catering service from one of the finest restaurants in the city. Naturally he went the whole nine yards. He had his large table removed from the formal dining room for the day. It was replaced with an intimate table for two, covered with fine linens, delicate china, an abundance of silverware, and a single taper candle.

Maybe Bruce was a little embarrassed at the attention, but as they settled in and Tony poured the wine, he found himself quite touched by the elaborate gesture. The lights were dim, and the tinkling of piano keys could be heard somewhere in the distance.

They chatted, a touch nervously, as they waited for the first course to be served. As he listened to Tony describing the meal they were about to partake in, Bruce noticed something strange.

The blue glow of the arc reactor, though tempered by the fabric, shown through Tony's button-down. This in and of itself was commonplace. But it had combined with the pale gold from the candle's flame, and the softest green hue was cast upon them.

Bruce smiled grudgingly, looking at the skin on his hands and then over to Tony. "I guess you're sort of used to seeing this, huh." Bruce never seemed to pass up an opportunity to remind others of what he could be. He viewed it as more of a helpful warning. A Public Service Announcement.

"I suppose." Tony answered. "But what do you see?"

Bruce studied Tony's face, awash in the same hint of green. The face of someone who'd changed his life for the better the instant they'd met.

"Something beautiful." he replied honestly.

Tony held Bruce's gaze. "That," he gently stressed, "is what I've been trying to tell you all along."


	4. Sugar and Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "bakery".

As part of Tony's attempt to assimilate Bruce back into society, he insisted that they go out for walks around the city every other day. Bruce enjoyed being outdoors now that he didn't have to watch his back constantly. Even Tony found himself looking forward to these outings. Maybe it was the company.

In the beginning they didn't stray far. But they were a couple of weeks into the routine now, and had progressed to exploring a mile or two in any given direction of the tower.

"Let's just go to the end of the next block before we head back. There's a bakery that has the best banana bread. I wanna get some. Our reward for all this walking."

"Sounds good." Bruce could go for snack.

 

Mouthwatering smells of baked goods pleasantly assaulted them when they entered the shop. While Tony was at the counter inquiring about the bread, Bruce began to wander around. He paused for a moment at a display of various styles of wedding cakes. As Tony glanced his way, the faraway look in Bruce's eyes did not go unnoticed. If Tony had his way he'd erase that emptiness from the other man's eyes and replace it with something meaningful and true. But it was still a little too early to tell if his ideas were going to mesh with Bruce.

'As long as it takes.' Tony said to himself.

Now Bruce found himself mesmerized in front of a long glass enclosed case, filled with seemingly endless varieties of cookies and gourmet cupcakes. As Tony strolled over to him he noted a decidedly different expression on Bruce's face. Awe, maybe?

"That's right. You were 'abroad' when cupcakes became a thing."

"Look at the size of them! Look at all the flavors!" 

His friend's eyes were lit up in a way Tony had never seen before and fervently hoped would not be a rare occurrence from now on, and he was confused for a moment. "I didn't think you would be into such decadent artery-clogging treats."

Bruce huffed. Actually huffed at him. "Contrary to popular belief I'm not a complete hippie, or a vegetarian, or a monk. Yes, I did pick up some healthy eating habits while I was 'abroad' and developed a taste for foods that I might never have tried had necessity not forced me to do so. But I haven't entirely given up everything I enjoyed before...you know. I just haven't had access to this kind of luxury for quite some time."

Now that was a welcome bit of news to Tony. "Then what say we get a jumbo sized sampler to go. I'm sure the freeloaders who've decided to take up residence in my home could be convinced to help us eat 'em."

Bruce rolled his eyes. He knew darn well that Tony in fact liked having their teammates hanging around the tower. He had a distinct feeling that Tony had been rather lonely before their little group had been assembled. Bruce knew lonely when he saw it.

After ordering a few of each kind of cupcake, they moved on to the cookies.

"What's that one?" Bruce pointed to one which didn't have a sign in front of it.

"Coconut macaroon." the clerk announced.

When Bruce gave her a quizzical look she took one out for him to try.

"Oh my god." his eyes went wide. "These are incredible! I've never had anything this texture before."

The nearly rapturous expression on Bruce's face, coupled with a moan that took Tony's mind in an entirely different direction, prompted Tony to get a separate box of the coconut macaroons for Bruce to take to his suite. Safe from all the 'vultures'. And if Tony happened to find himself in Bruce's place while he was enjoying the cookies, eliciting what he hoped would be a similar response? Well, Tony never claimed ulterior motives were a bad thing.

 

As they started back to the tower Bruce seemed almost chipper. There were worse things than a little sugar and spice to cheer someone up. Bruce might never feel completely comfortable out in the world, but with enough positive experiences maybe he wouldn't downright dread it anymore.

And if that meant visiting every bakery in the city, Tony could live with that.


	5. I'll Talk If You'll Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "things you said when you thought I couldn't hear you".

Something had set Tony off that night. Bruce had no idea what, though. There were a lot of people at the party. Bruce didn’t know most of them, but he did recognize a few friendly faces, and a few not so. Any of them could have been the culprit that said something to make Tony set up camp at the bar and declare the bartender a “master of mixology, a wizard of wine and spirits”. Bruce nodded and agreed and placated Tony as best he could as he ushered him out to a waiting car. Once separated from the toxins both human and liquid, Tony quieted.

Getting Tony from the car up to the penthouse and finally into his bed wasn’t as difficult as it used to be for Bruce. He’s developed a system. Sadly, this isn’t the first time he’s had to do it. He wants it to be the last. But in order for that to have even a remote chance of happening, Bruce knew he’d have to speak up. Actually say aloud the monologue that he’s practiced in his head so many times.

It’s not like Bruce to be confrontational, nor want to be. Who was he to tell someone else how to live their life? He made a mess of his own, so he hasn't exactly set the greatest example. Why does he even want to get involved anyway? Bruce has enough of his own problems, so why take on someone else’s? Keep to yourself. Don’t get involved. Live and let live. That’s how it’s always been. But all of that reasoning was relegated to the back corners of his mind within hours of meeting Tony.

Tony waltzed right into Bruce’s life, assessed the situation, declared it unacceptable, and dragged Bruce out of it. Funny thing was that Bruce never once felt as if he were an unwilling participant. Now months later, Bruce finds himself sitting on the edge of Tony’s bed watching his friend sleep off his drunken haze, and wanting desperately to say something, do anything, that could help Tony tame his demons.

He huffed lightly through a smile as he whispered “How did I get here?”

Tony hadn’t moved since he gracelessly fell onto the bed, and when he didn’t stir at the words, Bruce felt it safe to continue.

“You have to stop this, Tony. Stop ruining yourself over other people’s careless words and thoughtless actions. Over past lapses in judgment and poor decisions.”

Bruce imagined an uneasy Tony rolling his eyes and trying to deflect. “No, you can’t say ‘easy for you to say’, because you know that’s not true. I’m sailing the same troubled waters as you. I know it’s not easy. Not for either of us. But I have to think that something brought us together for a reason other than fighting an alien army.”

Bruce was feeling comfortable enough now to relax a little. He shifted himself completely onto the bed and sat cross-legged at the foot, facing Tony. Facing himself actually. Or the closest thing he’d ever come to someone who could be a reflection of himself. Alike in so many ways. Different in how they presented it.

“I can help you Tony. If you’d let me. Look what you’ve done for me. You made me take stock of myself. Wouldn’t take any of my bullshit. I can do the same for you. You just need to trust me. I mean, I know you do. And I know you already show me sides of yourself that you don’t show the others, and I cherish those moments." Instantly, Bruce’s mind treated him to a virtual slideshow of treasured memories. So many in such a short time. And one face front and center throughout.

"Just let me in a little further. We can heal together. I’ll show you your worth, and you can show me mine. I bet we're both pigheaded enough to get through to one another."

Bruce took a breath and shook his head. He suddenly felt ridiculous spilling his guts to his unconscious friend. He began to wring his hands. One of his subconscious’ favorite nervous tics. But when he looked down at Tony something in his heart ached, and it cut through the apprehension.

He stuck out a toe to hazard a touch to Tony’s leg. Bruce wanted that connection. He rarely initiated it, but he usually didn’t have to. Tony consistently shared Bruce’s personal space.

“I care about you a lot, Tony. Maybe more than is good for either of us. Maybe more than you want. I’m prepared to live with that if I have to. I’m accustomed to not getting what I want. But as long as you have me in your life, in any capacity, I vow to be the person you can lean on. I promise to be stronger for you than I was for myself.”

Bruce felt drained. Thinking all of that was one thing, saying it aloud, even to a sleeping Tony, was taxing. He knows it will be twice as hard when he attempts to give his thoughts a voice to an awake Tony. He would do it though. And soon.

He silently slid off of Tony’s bed, and out of the room.

  


As soon as the bedroom door clicked shut, Tony opened his eyes. He blinked twice, and then fell back to sleep.


	6. These Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformations give Tony a glimpse of Bruce he wishes he could see without them.

Tony watched over Bruce as the latter transformed from a whirlwind of pent up frustration, back to a gentle, genius scientist. They were out of harm's way, and away from the limelight. Hulk had seen fit to leave the scene of the remains of their latest victory in favor of a quiet wooded area, before going back to sleep.

Bruce was taking a little longer than usual to come to, but Tony didn't mind. Not at all. Of course Bruce would need a bit of rest before his body had the strength to wake up and move on. Tony would never deny him that. But Tony's true motivation for allowing Bruce all the time in the world to drift in his unconscious state was a selfish one.

Naturally, Tony thought Bruce was gorgeous. Tony was in love. Bruce could be unshaven, disheveled, wearing a potato sack, and Tony would think he was the most attractive thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

But there was something special about times like this, when Bruce lay oblivious to the world, that Tony held precious. It was at these moments that Bruce was at peace. Trapped in a slumber so deep, every worry or concern simply melted from his face. Tony has watched a normally-sleeping Bruce enough times to know that the man can never quite achieve this state of serenity during day to day life, no matter how happy he says he is or how content he appears to be. Even though he's been able to turn something negative into a sort-of positive, Bruce still has regrets. And he dreams them. Tony can see them play out across Bruce's face during the night.

Yet after a transformation, if only for a short while, it seems as if Bruce is too drained to even feel his perpetual guilt. Briefly unburdened, the real Bruce shows through. A beautiful man with a beautiful heart, who will never quite accept those terms. He's come a long way, but the path winds on.

So Tony stares entranced, and waits by Bruce's side until he wakes up.

But he knows it may take a lifetime until Bruce finally comes around.


	7. I've Got You Covered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony teases Bruce about a recent purchase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something for the letter Q in my Alphabet Challenge.

On a beautiful morning in early fall, Bruce was perusing the items at a local farmer's market. He came upon a stand stocked with all sorts of Amish-made goods. His eye was immediately drawn to a pale blue and ivory colored patchwork quilt. It was very reminiscent of one his mother had kept draped over her favorite chair. He smiled at the fond memory. Having so few of them, each one was precious.

***

Tony had wandered out onto the terrace for some fresh air. The breeze was crisp as he drew long breath.

“Hi there.”

He hadn’t noticed Bruce sitting on a lounge chair off to the side. “Hey Big Guy.” He strolled toward Bruce, and gestured toward the item on his lap. “What’s that?”

“It’s a quilt. I picked it up yesterday.”

“You look like an old lady sitting there like that.” Tony chided.

“I thought I was a ‘big guy’.” Bruce countered.

“I’m gonna to have to change my nickname for you if you’re gonna start acting like an elderly grandma.”

Bruce canted his head and frowned. “Well I like it, so do what you feel you must.”

“Suit yourself.” Tony turned and began to walk away. “See you inside Big Granny.”

Bruce returned to the article he’d been reading. “I don’t like that one.” he called out as his eyes skimmed the page.

“Fine, fine.” Tony waved a hand absently and vanished from view.

***

Most of the team was sprawled out in various areas of the living room, munching on pizza and wings and mocking a reality show. Tony could hear the laughter as he approached. He’d been away for a few days, and didn’t want to explore the realization that he actually missed that sound. Maybe another time.

He instantly spied Bruce sitting on the floor, legs outstretched, his back leaning against one of the recliners. And he had the quilt spread out over him. Tony’s instinct to mock kicked in. “Ugh Bruce, you’ve got the granny quilt out again.”

Bruce shook his head a little and sighed. “What do you have against my quilt Tony? It means you no harm.”

“I don’t have anything against it per se. It’s just not…very manly.”

“So you think me less of a man because of the type of fabric I cover myself with? I can assure you that’s not the case.” Bruce grinned at him innocently and batted his eyelashes.

Hang on. Is Bruce flirting with him? Tony was still trying to come to terms with that possibility when Bruce added, “You should come over and join me. It’s quite cozy.” He held open a portion of the quilt and patted the floor beside him.

Okay, now Tony was generally confused, and maybe just a touch rattled. “Uh, well, I just got back, so I have to go change clothes, and then I need to check on some things downstairs, so…maybe if you guys are still here when I’m done.” He began to retreat from the room. “Save me some food will ya?” he called over his shoulder.

After Tony’s departure Steve turned to Bruce, “What was all that about?”

Bruce had nearly forgotten there were other people around. He played down the exchange. “I guess I’ve been hanging around Tony too long. I thought it would be fun to tease back this time.”

***

Tony had caught a cold. He blamed it on having to spend that few days in sunny, warm Malibu, and then come back to gloomy, cold New York City. He didn’t want to be a total hermit and hole up in his suite, so he commandeered the sofa in the living room. Armed with a glass of juice (fabulous, just keeps getting better) and some cold medicine he’d found in the bathroom, he made himself as comfortable as he could on the couch. He came across a basketball game on TV, and then proceeded to fall soundly asleep.

 

As he slowly woke a while later, the noise of the TV registered with Tony before he even opened his eyes. He also noted that something was covering his chest and legs. Something soft and warm. Strange. He didn’t recall anything like that before he’d passed out. No matter. It was decidedly pleasant. He actually felt rather content. While debating whether or not to bother waking up completely, he felt motion at the other end of the couch by his feet. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. There was Bruce squished up against the arm of the couch, apparently trying to take up as little room as possible. Then Tony looked down at himself. Bruce’s quilt had been laid over him. He looked back to Bruce, who was doing his best to appear engrossed in that basketball game.

“You win.” Tony yawned. “You were right. This thing really is kind of nice.” He saw the corner of Bruce’s mouth turn upward. “So…” he continued, “you wanna share?”

Bruce thought it over for a moment, while Tony slid his feet out of the way. He then made himself more comfortable, and lifted up the bottom of the quilt. Tony laid his feet across Bruce’s legs, and Bruce covered them up.

Tony fell back asleep. And Bruce indulged in watching something far more interesting than sports.


	8. I've Only Scratched the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's life is an ongoing act of contrition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the letter H in my Alphabet Challenge.

Bruce sat cross legged on a blanket, out on the expansive patio high atop Stark Tower. Eyes closed, he could feel the sun rising as the warmth covered his face. Try as he might to focus on that pleasant heat, he was finding it difficult to ignore the prickly itch currently agitating his skin.

“Breathe”, he reminded himself. “Clear your mind.” But the warmth that was so agreeable against his cheeks only served to enhance the level of irritation on other parts of his body.

He willed himself to remain still and calm, beads of sweat forming across his brow. Tiny pinpricks assaulted his shoulders, chest and back. Through the discomfort, he remained motionless. He struggled to concentrate, but he wouldn’t give in.

Until his internal monologue was interrupted by an outside force.

“What the heck are you wearing?” Tony had managed to get within arm’s reach of Bruce before making his presence known. 

Bruce exhaled audibly, but didn’t move. “Don’t you have a plane to catch?”

“I’m going, I’m going. It’s not like my own jet is gonna leave without me.” Tony tipped his sunglasses to get a better look. “But I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what that god-awful garment is.”

Defeated, Bruce opened his eyes and looked up at his friend. “It’s a hair shirt.” he offered. “Something I picked up during my travels.”

“Geez, I’ve made some bold fashion statements now and again, but that’s…just…no. Who’s hair? Or do I not want to know.”

Bruce couldn’t help a smile from creeping onto his face. “It’s from a goat. And it’s normally worn under other clothing.”

“Well,” Tony began, “that takes care of having to look at it. But it seems darn uncomfortable.” He ran a finger down Bruce’s back to test texture of the offensive material.

“That’s the point.” Bruce replied flatly.

Crossing his arms, Tony thought on this for a moment. He pursed his lips and shook his head, dropping his sarcastic tone in favor of something a touch more serious. “Look Bruce, I know all about penance. Been there, done that. But there comes a point when you need to stop.”

“Maybe I haven’t reached that point yet.” Bruce countered defiantly.

“You’ve more than made up for your perceived sins. You’re a good man, Bruce. When are you going to make peace with yourself?”

Bruce stared at Tony. He’d contemplated that question. He honestly had. But he'd only begun to explore the extent of his own merit during the relatively short time that he’d been in New York. Not just doing good, but the idea of being good. It was far too soon for enough proof of concept to have been collected.

He closed his eyes, and turned his face back toward the sun.

“Not today.”


	9. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kinda helps if you're familiar with those Rankin/Bass Christmas specials from the 60's and 70's, but not essential.

Being that it was December, one of those children’s cable channels decided it would be fun to run a 24 hour marathon of Christmas specials. And being that it was midnight, and Tony and Bruce had finally decided to tear themselves away from their respective projects to unwind a little before heading to bed, what else could they have possibly chosen for their entertainment?

The duo had plopped down on the loveseat. Not for any particular reason that had or had not crossed their minds. It was just where they usually ended up when they were sharing the spacious living room with the other full and part-time residents of the tower. Their sleep-deprived bodies, running on autopilot, had lead them to it. More or less starting out in upright positions, by about halfway through “Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town” they had melted into the cushions like popsicles left out in the heat.

Around this time Natasha appeared, and wordlessly curled up on the big black leather recliner. She noted the way Bruce and Tony’s posture parroted each other. Legs stretched out before them, arms limp at their sides, and the periodic upturned corners of their mouths as they tried to mask their enjoyment – because they were grown men of science, after all. 

It wasn’t long after Nat had settled that Steve shuffled in. He opted to sprawl out over the sofa. And seriously, did no one in this place keep hours like a normal person, Tony wondered?

Now Steve hadn’t seen any of these beloved Christmas programs yet, and Nat had only caught some bits and pieces here and there, but the show that started next was one that not even Tony or Bruce had seen when they were kids. So as “Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey” began, all the adults were intrigued by this new-to-them show.

Everything was fine for a little while, until the point in the story when Nestor’s mother made her sacrifice. Out of the corner of his eye Tony noticed his formerly relaxed lab partner tense up. Bruce was clearly doing his best not to reveal his emotions, as he drew his knees inward. ‘Just casually shifting positions’ was what he was trying to convey.

But Tony knows better. He’s been observing Bruce since day one. He can spot a stressed Bruce.

Of its own volition, Tony’s arm snaked across the cushion, and his hand came to rest on top of the hand that Bruce was gripping his thigh with. Tony wasn’t thinking about the motion. His body instinctively reacted to a Bruce in need. If he'd been a little more cognizant of his action, maybe he'd attempt to analyze it. Or it could be that he's been completely unaware that he's already moved past the question of 'why', and has deferred to 'am'. 

Bruce was engrossed in unwelcome thoughts when he sensed pressure around his hand. His daze had been interrupted just enough to signal his hand to rotate, and squeeze back in reply. The tangible warmth began to soothe his anxiousness. Soon he was back to seeing the animation, instead of flashbacks.

Catching a glimpse of movement in his peripheral vision, Steve glanced over to see Bruce and Tony holding hands. That was new. He couldn’t say it was much of a surprise, though. He turned his attention back to the television.

They fell asleep that way, hand in hand, bodies slouched slightly toward each other.

And that’s how Steve and Nat decided to leave them.


	10. You Taught Me Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was - "tease"

It was nearly silent in the living room. Bruce was sitting of the sofa, laptop open, working on a project. Tony sat across from him in the armchair, equally engrossed with something on his tablet.

Tony heard Bruce shift in his seat, and glanced up in time to notice him push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“Stop it.” Tony said dryly.

Bruce paid him no mind.

 

Not much time passed when Bruce sighed audibly. He shook his head at the figures on display in front of him, then ran his fingers through the soft curls atop his head.

“Cut it out.” Tony advised, as he swiped his finger across the screen in his hand.

Bruce seemed to ponder this request for a moment, before shrugging it off and turning his attention back to his own screen.

 

Several more minutes ticked by.

Deep in concentration, Bruce began to chew lightly on the tip of the pen he’d been using to jot down the occasional note.

Slightly annoyed, Tony cautioned, “I’m warning you.”

Again Bruce dismissed the comment.

 

The next twenty minutes or so were uneventful, until Natasha passed through the room. She was on her way to the patio, hoping to soak up some sunshine. The appropriate attire for such an endeavor? A bathing suit, of course.

“Not a word, Stark" was all she said as she strode by.

She doesn’t scare Tony. “Pfft,” he responded. (that not being an actual word)

Bruce on the other hand tinted pink, and cast his eyes to the floor until Natasha was safely out of view.

“Seriously?” Tony exclaimed. “That does it.” He leapt from his chair and lunged at Bruce.

The physicist had just enough time to move his laptop out of the way before being tackled down on the sofa.

Pinning him by the shoulders, faces inches apart, Tony reprimanded Bruce. “I told you to stop teasing me. But no, you wouldn’t listen.”

Bruce smirked. “Aww, you can dish it out but you can’t take it?”

The best Tony could come back with was an indistinct squawk before Bruce continued defensively. “And that last one wasn’t my fault. How do you expect me to react when Natasha suddenly appears in a bikini? I had no warning. My poker face will never be THAT good!”

Tony knew Bruce was right. That was an honest reaction. An adorable reaction. A reaction that was high on Tony’s list of favorite reactions by Bruce. “Fine. I’ll give you that one.” he conceded. “Now, getting back to the matter at hand. You’ve been throwing me signals for the past hour. Is there something you’d like to get off your chest?”

“You, for starters.” Tony was about to take offense when Bruce added, “Only so that we can take this somewhere more comfortable…and private.”

“Don’t wanna give our houseguests a show?”

“I’d rather not.”

“You’re no fun.”

“That’s not what you said the other night.”

Tony scrunched his face. “I don’t remember what I said.”

“It was mostly nonsensical babbling, which I interpreted as ‘Bruce, you are lots of fun, keep doing that.’”

Tony shook his head. “Sorry, still a little fuzzy here. You’ll have to repeat the experiment. See if we draw a similar result.”

 

Clearly what Bruce had in mind the whole time.


	11. A Roundabout Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony calms a panicking Bruce the best way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the letter F in my Alphabet Challenge

“Some of the other great cities have one. I thought that we should too. And besides, it’s fun! Come on, Bruce.”

Tony had decided that the city should have one of those giant ferris wheels, like Tokyo or London. So he talked with the mayor, asked where he wanted to put it, then Tony took care of the rest. Just in time for Memorial Day weekend, the city’s newest attraction was ready for its debut.

The whole team took part in the opening ceremony. They paired up, and loaded into baskets first. The rest would be filled with children from local Boys and Girls Clubs, Scout troops, and so forth.

Tony and Bruce had been the last of the superpeople to board. Their basket ever so slowly began its journey, stopping every couple of minutes to let on the next group of kids. It took quite a while to reach the top. But when they did, instead of continuing on after another brief pause, there was no movement for several minutes.

“Are we stuck?” Bruce asked.

Tony dug out his phone from his pocket and called an S.I. rep who had stayed with the car. As Tony talked, Bruce looked out over the expanse of the city. Their basket began to sway a little in the gentle breeze. Tony didn’t notice Bruce’s knuckles turning white as they gripped his seat cushion. “It’s nothing mechanical,” Tony relayed, as he returned his phone to its nesting place. “There’s a couple of kids in wheelchairs and it’s just taking a few extra minutes to get them on board.”

“Oh…that’s okay then.” Suddenly a small gust of wind pushed their basket, causing the angle of their swinging motion to increase. “Oh, geez.” Bruce’s face turned white.

This time, Tony noticed. “Hey, Brucie…you’re not afraid of heights are you?” he asked calmly.

“That depends.” Bruce sputtered.

“The way Hulk sales through the air, building to building? I figured you’d be used to it.” Tony reasoned.

Bruce tried to focus on Tony. “That’s him, not me. I don’t remember much of what he does.”

“But you live 80 floors up at the Tower. You don’t freak out there.” Tony made a conscious effort to keep his voice placid.

Bruce drew a breath before words began to spill from his mouth. “But the tower’s a sturdy structure. It doesn’t rock back and forth. And even out on the terrace, again, sturdy building. No movement. I’m not in a little cage, held up with a few bolts and cables…”

Bruce was clearly approaching panic stage. Tony had been sitting across from him and quickly moved to Bruce's side. “Hey buddy, everything’s fine.” He placed a hand gently on Bruce’s shoulder. “Do you think I’d be on this contraption if it wasn’t safe? Or let you on it? Or all those kids? Hell no. Besides, the Big Guy would save you if you fell, right?”

“And think of how pleasant that would be for everyone.” Bruce was wide-eyed, and those eyes were beginning to take on a greenish tint.

Tony had to think fast. Distract Bruce. He reverted to his default mode…and gracelessly smashed his lips against Bruce’s.

Mouths still together, Tony chanced opening his eyes. They were met by Bruce’s very wide but quite brown ones. He detached his mouth from his friend’s. Not exactly sure how Bruce was going to react, he tried to lighten the mood. “So, feel better now? I’m sorry that wasn’t my best work, but I didn’t have time to really put the necessary effort in. Had to make sure I was kissing you and not Big Green. You know how it is.”

Bruce simply stared at him for a moment, his mind reeling. Thoughts of being several stories off the ground in a swinging basket were forgotten. They’d been replaced with options for how he wanted to respond to this. He decided on, “Not your best effort? I’m offended. I thought we were better friends than that.”

Tony’s eyes popped in surprise. Although ‘Flirty Bruce’ was a welcome visitor, Tony never dreamed he'd actually make an appearance. “Oh we are, we are.” His voice dropped an octave. “And since you’re such a highly regarded friend, I’d like the chance to make it up to you. I know I can do better next time.” The corners of his mouth made a rather salacious turn upward. He casually slid his hand up from Bruce’s shoulder, to lightly run his fingers up and down the back of his neck.

 

The ride began to move again, and slowly the other half of the baskets were filled with passengers.

 

By the time they completed their first revolution, Tony had proved to Bruce that he could indeed do much, much better.


	12. You Drive Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the kink prompt - frottage
> 
> This is one of my attempts at very, very light porn. Fluff Porn, if you will. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Trammel for all the support!

"Honestly Bruce, if you wanted to see a movie, I could have rented out a theatre for us. We didn't have to come here." Tony parked the car in the first empty space he found in the back row.

"I haven't been to a drive-in in ages. We should take advantage of this. They're disappearing - fast."

"Gee, wonder why." Tony griped.

"It'll be fun. I promise. Now, you get in the back. I'm going to get us some snacks."

 

When Bruce returned, he found Tony sprawled out over the backseat. "Did you leave any room for me?"

Tony lifted his head enough for Bruce to sit, then settled it onto his lap. And there he stayed through the first half of the movie, Bruce combing his fingers through Tony's hair and feeding him Twizzlers.

Then Tony began to get playful, taking Bruce's fingers into his mouth along with the last bite of one of the licorice pieces. Sweeping his tongue along the skin and sucking the candy free, he drew Bruce's attention.

"Jesus, Tony." Bruce exhaled, clearly distracted.

"You love it, you know it."

"That may be, but I'm trying to watch the movie."

Far be it from Tony to stop anything mid-tease. He slid his head further onto Bruce's lap, and slowly rolled back and forth.

"Tony, we're in a public place!" Bruce whisper-shouted. "Someone could walk by the car at any time." His body was beginning to take note of Tony's actions.

Tony not so innocently urged, "No one's paying any attention to us. Come on, I'm just making the drive-in experience more pleasurable for you. What do you have against that?" He smiled up at Bruce and batted his eyelashes.

"Something's going to be against it very soon." Bruce shifted slightly as his erection grew to meet the back of Tony's head.

Tony smirked when he felt Bruce's response. "Ah, now you're participating." 

"You want me to participate? Ok." Bruce took hold of Tony's head, one hand under his jaw and the other on top, effectively shutting him up and holding him in place. He then started to grind, gently but with definite intent, against the back of Tony's head. "How's that? Am I being a team player now?" Bruce batted his eyelashes in return.

Tony managed an affirmative 'mmhmm' sound from this throat.

Bruce spent the next several minutes using Tony's head to create a pleasing friction, which he was enjoying far too much. The look in Tony's eyes - a little bit of surprise and a whole lot of lust, just added to Bruce's predicament. It didn't take very long for him to decide, "We need to leave. Now."

Tony smiled mischievously.

They relocated to the front seats, and started for home.

 

"You always get your way, don't you." Bruce wasn't exactly mad at having to leave the movie early, only mildly annoyed.

"I didn't plan that Bruce, honestly. I was actually enjoying myself, and then things just sort of happened." Though Bruce had his doubts, Tony was truly sincere. "I definitely want to go again sometime. You were right. I did have fun."


	13. Into the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony are stuck in an elevator during a blackout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging here for Panic Attack.

"If you had brought your phone we wouldn't need to go back." Tony grumbled, as they got on the elevator.

"Everyone I know is at this party. Who would I call?" Bruce reasoned.

"You have access to JARVIS, too. Maybe you might need him for something." After pressing the button for their floor Tony leaned back against the side wall.

Bruce propped himself up against the oposite side of the elevator. "See, normally you and your phone are attached at the hip, so I don't have to worry about contacting JARVIS when I'm with you." He smiled sweetly at his partner.

Tony crossed his arms in a huff and stared impatently at the display as they ascended each floor.

Less than a minute later the elevator jolted to a stop, and the pair were plunged into darkness.

"What the hell?" Tony exclaimed.

"Power failure?" Bruce replied to the general direction of Tony's voice.

"But why are we in the dark? Where are the emergency lights? This should never happen in a public facility!"

Bruce didn't need to see Tony's face in order to detect that something was wrong. He just didn't know what, exactly. "You're not claustrophobic, are you?"

The pitch in Tony's voice rose higher. "Of course not. There's a lot more room in here than in one of my suits. But you know what I can do in those that I can't do in here? See my hand in front of my face. That's what I can do."

When his eyes are closed, Tony sees images that haunt him to this day. But all he has to do is open his eyes to banish them for a short while. There have only been a couple of times since the wormhole that Tony has experienced total darkness. The sensation of opening his eyes and finding no relief from his demons causes panic to flood his system.

"It's freakin' me out, Bruce. I open my eyes and I'm floating, there's no direction, I see things that shouldn't be there!" He almost wished he still had the arc reactor. Almost.

Tony had never divulged this problem, so Bruce's agile mind had to quickly put together his meaning. In his most calming tone, Bruce tried, "Everything is ok, Tony. It's just us. There's nothing here that can hurt you or anyone else. Just keep your eyes closed."

A frantic laugh filled the void. "Heh, heh, you know how that goes. When you shouldn't do something, that's when you can't stop yourself from doing it!"

The love of his life was falling apart and Bruce had to do something fast. "Tony, hold out your hand. I'm coming over to your side." He took tentative steps forward, gradually waving his hand back and forth until it connected with Tony's. He immediately pulled the man close. Tony's face burrowed into his chest. Bruce knew it would be much easier for Tony to keep his eyes shut if they were pressed against a warm, comforting boyfriend. He began to regale Tony with every pleasant memory Bruce could think of. There were stories of sunny beaches, comical lab mishaps, silly pranks, and of course that time Bruce lost a bet and had to wear the "I'm a Beast in Bed" t-shirt all day. That was one of Tony's favorites. If all else failed, he bet that Tony could see that darn shirt in his mind.

Slowly, Tony began to come back to himself, but he still had a death grip on Bruce. "Bet you're regretting tagging along with me to get the phone."

"There is no place in the world I'd rather be right now. And it's also more convenient. I don't have to cause property damage to get to you."

Even without being able to see Bruce, Tony can tell it's a sincere statement. And he loves it when Bruce jokes about his greener side.

Actually, Bruce wasn't even referring to Hulk.

Tony knows that, too.

 

Hours later, back in their penthouse, Tony began to peel off his clothes. He was heading for the bathroom when he stopped halfway and turned back to Bruce, who was rummaging through a dresser drawer. "You realize that you are now required to accompany me to all confined spaces, in case of a blackout." A half-smile was all the emotion Tony felt comfortable showing. "I need someone to save me from the dark." 

Bruce nodded. "I'll be right outside the door."

 

Bruce never stopped pulling Tony from the darkness.


End file.
